


現世報

by sealfaceAL



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha ousaka sougo, omega mido torao
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 御堂虎於在他21歲那年覺醒為omega。並被他正單方面追求的alpha撞見。沒有比這更糟的了。
Relationships: Midou Torao/Ousaka Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> abo，a壯o虎。壯虎曖昧期。

御堂虎於不是個好人。  
不僅是他自認或別人說過而已，而是在他尚短的人生中，現世報的經歷便已可謂豐富。  
比如做過的壞事讓自己陷入了愧悔中，並成為了壞人的把柄。比如不受信任的人品，和聲名狼藉的情史。  
再比如在那聲名狼藉的情史之後，分化成了omega。

到底為何都一把年紀了才分化啊？這真是最糟的現世報了。御堂渾身發熱，無力的縮在休息室角落，厭世的想道。

「御堂，你在裡面嗎？」門外傳來巳波的敲門聲：「節目錄完了就回去吧。」  
「你、先走吧！」御堂勉強提高聲音回應：「我還有事。」  
電視台的休息室品質沒好到能隔絕omega的氣味，巳波再開口時，聲音帶上了嫌棄與了然：「我知道了。也請你適可而止啊。」  
到底是自己帶了個omega到工作場合來比較糟，還是自己就是那個omega比較糟？熱氣蒸騰的腦袋無法分辨，無力反駁的御堂只能認下這個虧。反正其中一個是事實。  
「啊啊，盡量啦。」他自暴自棄地回道：「……順便問一下，你有抑制劑嗎？沒有的話能去幫我買一下嗎？」  
「……你的還是另外那位的？」巳波聽出了不對。  
「……omega的。」御堂的回答近乎從齒縫迸出。  
「……明白了。反正接下來就沒工作了，回去後請你好好解釋。」巳波蹙著眉，嘆氣道：「另外這應該不用我講－－在我回來前請千萬別開門啊。」

巳波離去的腳步聲沒帶來安心感，反而讓御堂更加緊張。  
巳波是自己人，即使讓他知道或誤會了也不用太擔心。但如果其他人聞到氣味，要求要進來的話，他也沒立場拒絕。  
用盡力氣慢慢挪到門邊反鎖後，暗暗祈禱不要有人靠近這裡。要不是現況實在沒那個餘裕，不然御堂虎於還真想找個空氣清香劑還是香水之類的噴一噴，再順便開門放個清掃中的牌子當掩護。

神啊，拜託了，讓他挺過這一關吧。就算他可能，不是那麼值得。

巳波匆匆往記憶中最近的商店走，覺得自己彷彿幫女友代買救急用衛生棉的男朋友。  
原以為是御堂老毛病發作，帶了omega去工作場合，不過都叫他買抑制劑了，不知道是有omega剛好發情，還是－－  
想起方才御堂略帶顫抖與壓抑的嗓音，巳波低聲嘆道：「真是沒想到啊……偏偏在這種時候，他運氣真夠糟的。」  
「啊－－是巳巳！」迎面而來的MEZZO"打斷了他的思緒，四葉環自來熟的隨口喊出了暱稱。  
「環君，隨便幫別人取綽號太不禮貌了。」逢坂壯五捕捉到巳波眼底一閃而逝的不耐，連忙出言勸阻。  
「沒關係的，不用介意。」巳波掛上了平常那淡然有禮的微笑：「只是有點急事而已。」  
「欸～可是悠悠說你們下午就沒工作了啊？」環好奇的說，「他還邀我下午一起打遊戲呢。」  
「發生了什麼事嗎？」壯五問道。  
「嗯……也不是什麼大事。」瞥了壯五一眼，巳波笑著道：「只是團員身體不舒服，託我幫他買藥而已。」  
「這樣啊……是哪位團員呢？狗丸先生嗎？」壯五擔心的問。  
「是御堂喔。」巳波的笑容愈發和善。  
「欸？小虎怎麼了？」  
「不知道呢，錄完節目後才這樣的。他不讓我進休息室，詳細情況我也不清楚。」  
「聽起來真奇怪……小虎感覺就不會生病啊。」環嘀咕著道。  
「啊哈哈，畢竟他給人一種笨蛋的感覺呢。」巳波笑著點頭道。  
「他托你買什麼藥呢？」壯五問。  
「抑制劑，」巳波頓了下，「omega的。」  
三人陷入沉默。

「兩位別誤會了，」滿意的欣賞了一下自己的話造成的結果，巳波好心的幫團員挽回點形象：「我想應該不是你們想的那樣－－畢竟有好一陣子沒看御堂和人約會了。」  
「那到底是……小虎不是omega吧？」環努力回想，「官方資料上說是－－」  
「beta。」壯五沉下臉。  
「而且是總被誤認為alpha的beta。」巳波笑咪咪的補充，「不過，詳情也得等看到他的狀況才能確定，隔著門我也沒辦法好好確認。」  
「總之就是這樣。我該去幫麻煩的beta先生買藥了。萬一有不知情的人想進休息室的話就麻煩了。」他抬腳便打算離去，「這件事還請暫且保密。」  
「是沒問題啦。不過……」環偷覷著搭檔的臉色，「小壯你……」不去看看嗎？他低聲問道。  
「……說的也是。」壯五揚聲叫住了巳波：「不好意思，方便的話，我拿藥去給他吧？」  
「逢坂先生嗎？」巳波挑眉，「您身上有抑制劑嗎？」  
「有的。家裡教育的關係，為預防萬一，隨時都會備著。」面對同為聰明人的巳波，壯五回以溫和的笑容，「而且我剛好也有事要找他。」

一旁的環看著那溫和的微笑，抖了一下。  
「那就交給逢坂先生了。」巳波頓了下，「雖然御堂是個笨蛋，過去也多有得罪，但他畢竟是我們的團員，對您也是真心的。不管您心意如何，都請不要太過分。」  
「我知道。不用擔心。」壯五說，「我也是認真的。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 區區門板是阻隔不了逢坂壯五的。  
> 對此虎於深有體會。

御堂虎於躺在距離門邊最近的沙發上，覺得自己像條煎鍋裡的魚。  
被高溫炙烤灼燒，連疼痛翻滾的力氣都被熱能蒸騰殆盡。難耐的慾望像熱油似的，透過高溫滲入四肢百骸，更加令人煎熬。再加上omega發情時的氣味，讓他覺得自己更像要被煎烤至焦黃、即將盛盤的魚了。  
雖然他的味道聞起來比較像是某種水果酒就是了。

「巳波……快回來啊……」他挫敗的將額頭抵在稍涼的椅背上，「再不來我可要妨礙風化了……」  
那樣的話，大概也可以把本就希望渺茫的戀情給掐斷了吧。他自暴自棄地想。  
一直到現在，他才真切的感受到，性別不平等是怎麼回事。  
明明到昨天為止，他還可以自信滿滿地追求逢坂壯五，作著成功抱得美人歸的美夢。  
作夢也沒想到，這些原本理所當然的自信，一個遲來的性別分化便能化為烏有。  
也算自作自受吧，畢竟沒有人會喜歡一個有著糟糕情史的omega。更何況那個人，不論他是什麼性別－－不論是被誤認的alpha、還是實際上的beta，對他都一樣的冷淡。  
「真是……我難道就真的、差勁成這樣嗎……」全身都熱得難受，下身的衣物也被分泌物慢慢浸潤，但他的心裡只覺得冰冷，冷的想哭。

腳步聲由遠而近，驚醒了陷入自怨情緒中的虎於。他緊張的屏住呼吸，縮起身體。  
腳步聲在門前停下。  
「御堂君？」壯五的聲音響起。  
虎於一聲不吭，企圖裝死。  
「御堂君，我知道你在裡面。」壯五的聲音像往常那樣平和悠然，「我是代棗君來的，請開門吧。」  
這個、胳膊往外彎的棗巳波！就算你在跟六彌交往也別出賣團員啊！  
虎於只能繼續裝死。  
「御堂君，請開門。」壯五的聲音依然溫和，卻已帶了些冷意。  
平常明明對他愛理不理，不要只在這時候窮追猛打啊！！虎於內心近乎尖叫。  
「不開嗎？」壯五淡淡的說，「那就沒辦法了……」

虎於鬆了口氣。  
畢竟是電視台，即使是那個逢坂，也不至於拿出電鑽－－

門鎖發出了喀啦喀啦的碰撞聲。  
喀噠的一聲過後，門開了。

虎於瞠目結舌的看著逢坂壯五就這麼從容地進了門，從容的落了鎖。  
他環顧室內，最後才將視線定在驚恐地縮在沙發上的虎於身上。  
「你果然就是那個omega。」他說。  
「什麼『你果然就是那個omega』啊……既然知道、你一個alpha還這麼強硬地闖進來？」虎於奮力撐起身子，努力讓自己看起來有氣勢些，「而且堂堂逢坂大少爺居然還要學開鎖嗎？」  
「是御堂君不回應的，萬一出了什麼事就糟了。」將開鎖用的髮夾收進口袋，壯五拿出抑制劑放到桌上，「快注射吧，你氣味挺濃的，我可能撐不了太久。」  
「所以說、你為何要來啊！？我明明是請巳波去買的！」虎於的質問中帶著憤怒與不甘，「對我沒興趣就繼續保持距離啊！事到如今才、是想看我笑話嗎？」  
「你先弄，弄完我們再談。」壯五指了指針筒，「還是要我幫你？」  
虎於瞪了他一眼，顫抖著手拿起針筒，手滑三次才對準，完成注射。

葡萄酒的味道終於慢慢淡了下來，在空調系統的運作下漸漸逸散。

「走吧。」壯五打斷了虎於即將出口的話，伸手把人從沙發上拉起，「回家再說。」  
「蛤？別開玩笑了，誰跟你回家－－放手、痛、你抓太用力了！」alpha的力氣比想像中大，剛從發情的高熱煎熬中解脫的虎於沒剩多少力氣反抗，「喂你、好歹讓我把衣服穿整齊－－」他掙扎著試圖把方才因熱而胡亂拉開的衣服整理好。壯五撇了狼狽的他一眼，轉過身幫他凌亂的襯衫拉平、領口掩好。  
「可以了？」他確認似的問，在虎於尚未從心上人難得的溫柔對待中回神時，重新握住他的手腕，拉著人出了休息室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像把壯五寫的很強硬，不過我真心覺得遊戲裡壯五對虎於的態度滿真性情(?)的ww謹慎有禮模式被虎於揭幾句老底就快轉為極端模式了。就當我cp濾鏡吧


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孤男寡男共處一室要做什麼？  
> 先吵一架吧，少年！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一直不確定要不要打信息素這個詞，台灣平常應該叫費洛蒙比較多，寫信息素我總覺得有點怪，但abo文章我就orz沒看過有人寫費洛蒙啊

御堂虎於知道，以自己的能力大概是抵抗不了逢坂壯五的。  
但也沒料到逢坂壯五能把他就這麼一路拖到他的車上、塞入副駕駛座再開著他的車回他的家，如此的一氣呵成。

「等、就說了別拉我！」被拽入自己住處的虎於踉蹌了下，「你到底想幹嘛啦！？」  
「說好了要跟你談談的吧。」壯五隨手鎖上門。  
「你這是要談談的樣子嗎！？」虎於揉著自己被掐出紅痕的手腕，昂起下巴挑釁著道：「那你倒是說說看，一個alpha抓著一個omega是想談什麼啊？」  
壯五看了他一眼，揚起一抹溫柔得令人膽寒的笑，「那御堂君一直纏著我想談的又是什麼呢？」

「何必問我，我一直以來都表現的很清楚吧？」虎於咬牙，「我就是、喜歡你才會纏著你，就是因為喜歡你，在被明確拒絕之前我不想輕易放棄啊！問題出在你吧！真的不喜歡我，拒絕不就得了！」他激動的脹紅了臉，壯五異常平靜的反應放在平時能讓他嚇的閉嘴，現在卻激的他愈發失控：「明明、明明一直那麼冷淡，知道我變成omega後就抓著我不放，你讓我怎麼想啊！？『不是因為喜歡我、而是只要是omega就好』，我只能這樣想不是嗎？誰能接受啊！？」

「這是我想說的吧。」壯五皺起眉，「御堂君難道忘了，一開始還不知道我是alpha的時候，說過些什麼嗎？『如果不是beta的話，逢坂應該會是漂亮的omega吧？說不定我會愛上你呢！』你覺得聽到這種話之後，受到你的熱烈追求的我，又會怎麼想？」  
虎於被堵的張口結舌，半晌才羞惱的喊道：「那都是十幾歲時的事了吧！？我開始追求你是最近的事耶！早就知道你的第二性別啦！」  
「即使如此，你也是因為覺得我漂亮才追求我的吧？像omega那樣柔軟的美麗，你就是因為對我有那樣的印象才會說出那種話吧？若你看上的是我的那一面，你只會受傷而已。」

「才沒有只看上你的那一面！難道我平常當眾說你可怕說的不夠嗎！？」不知道是不是變成omega後情緒也變得不太穩，虎於覺得自己快氣哭了，「反正在你心中我永遠都是個不長進又外貌協會的花心少爺吧！想拒絕就拒絕啊不乾不脆的算什麼！」  
「我沒這麼想，你不要自己亂猜又自認為是事實！」  
「至少外貌協會的部分你有這麼想吧！剛剛才說我看上的是你漂亮的那一面，你不要說你忘記了喔！」  
「你表現的就是如此吧。既然你說你知道我可怕，那還努力追求我的原因，不就是因為喜歡我的外表嗎？」壯五也有點生氣了，「那不然你說說你喜歡我哪裡啊？」  
「什、為什麼要告訴你！反正你又不喜歡我！」虎於半羞赧半惱怒的別過頭，「不用你說我也有自知之明啦！不喜歡就算了！我以後也不會去煩你，這樣你高興了吧！」  
「所以、就說了……你不要自說自話！」壯五沉下臉，被爭吵帶起的、想壓過對方的激動情緒，使他自然的流露出屬於alpha的壓迫感。

虎於瑟縮了下，瘋狂叫囂的危機意識與omega臣服的本能終於喚回了他的理智。  
他剛剛，是對那個逢坂壯五大吼大叫了嗎？

「我啊……很早就想說了，御堂君你根本不認為我可怕吧？畢竟不論是當著別人的面還是對著我，你都敢說些奇怪的話啊。」  
唔哇，不妙，他超生氣的。壯五陰沉的臉色讓虎於打了個寒顫，轉身就想逃跑。

「不准動。」alpha的命令讓他下意識的頓在原地，等回過神想再逃時已被抓住。  
「你、放開！不要老拽我手！」即使用力掙扎仍被一路拖進臥室，被甩到床上使他頭暈目眩。  
「等等等等、逢坂你冷靜點！」和一個alpha共處一室，那個alpha還是盛怒中的逢坂壯五，更糟的是壯五的氣味－－大概是某種芬芳凜冽的香草植物－－熏的他也跟著發熱。

不管怎麼說，這真的非常不妙。

「這不是你希望的嗎？」他喜歡的人壓在他身上，說著超級混帳的話，眼神冷漠的令人心痛。但他的身體反而變得火熱，因alpha的存在與接下來可能發生的事而歡欣鼓舞。  
用盡全力的掙扎被毫不留情的徹底壓制，alpha的氣息令已化為omega的身體發軟，違背主人意志的甘心順服。明明在一眾偶像中也算是肌肉派，現在卻如此無力。

不該是這樣。他們之間、不應該是這樣的。  
他希望的、是兩個人相愛的戀情，是受到彼此真實的樣子吸引、自然走在一起的愛情。才不是這種－－

溫暖的手掌輕輕撫過熱燙的臉，帶出一抹冰涼的濕潤。  
虎於這才發現自己哭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 壯五的味道我預計是迷迭香之類的香草植物，虎於的應該就葡萄酒或水果酒之類的了。但總覺得他們應該也只會聞出大概的種類，不會分辨的那麼詳細，所以這裡也只做個大概的設定了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 壯五想要這段愛，但他害怕。  
> 虎於也害怕，但他想要這段愛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 進前戲啦！  
> 把壯五的味道定為薰衣草了。因為紫色ww  
> 考慮了一下，還是用了費洛蒙。這詞對我來說比較有「味道」和「性吸引力」的感覺。

壯五神色複雜的望著他，「我也是。」他說。

「我也想要那樣的愛情。」他用指腹輕抹過虎於的眼，擦去他的淚，「但我不認為我可以。」  
「我不知道御堂君了解我多少，可是就像你說的，我是逢坂家的人。」他說，「為達目的可以使出任何手段、可以利用任何人－－即使不是堂堂正正也無所謂－－那就是我受到的教育，甚至可以說是我擅長的處世方法。」  
「我一直，一直都厭惡這樣的自己。」他垂下眼簾，「御堂君，你說你知道我身為逢坂的這一面吧？可是知道和真正去面對，是不一樣的。」  
溫暖的手掌自omega的眼角游移至臉頰，「你也是財團之子，應該很清楚吧？我們這種人的愛情，是不會如我們所願的。」

虎於臉上猶帶淚痕，忿忿地瞪著壓在自己身上的人，「『不會如自己所願』？事到如今別拿這種話搪塞我！如果你對音樂也這種態度，現在也不會在這裡了！」  
他伸手扯住壯五的衣領往下拉，兩人的臉近在咫尺，溫熱的呼吸夾帶著淡淡的費洛蒙氣味，噴灑在彼此臉上，「如果你要，再辛苦我都能和你一起面對；如果你不想，就不要浪費你我的時間！在追求你時我就做好心理準備了，最壞的結果也就失戀灌幾天酒而已。但如果是那種畏畏縮縮、半吊子的愛情，那我不需要！」  
「現在，你想要怎麼做？一起面對還是到此為止？」虎於的眼神中閃著脆弱與倔強，語氣挑釁中帶著顫抖，矛盾的一如他本人。

這是不對的。他的理智在叫囂。兩人的身分問題複雜難解，從備受矚目的財團之子到炙手可熱的當紅偶像，沒有一個身分能讓他們隨心所欲。  
可是那句「一起面對」太過甜美，在苦澀的現實之下更加令人渴慕。一如眼下，葡萄酒的氣味縈繞鼻尖，恍惚間，他幾乎有了微醺的錯覺。

所以伸出手似乎是理所當然的。  
「即使之後後悔了，也沒辦法回頭喔？」他聽見自己的聲音帶著顫抖，輕觸上虎於的身體，感受到的是相似的輕顫。  
虎於揪著他的領子，仰頭咬上他的唇，「那是我要說的。」

低啞的喘息迴盪在沒開空調的房內，溫熱的空氣中飄散著水果酒與香草植物的氣味，薰的人昏沉欲醉。

「濕了呢，御堂君。」壯五的手指埋在omega溫熱的後穴裡，感受軟肉緊緻細密地擠壓手指，隨著摩擦而逐漸滑潤，「有感覺了？」  
後穴被擴張的感覺並不好受，但前所未有的、整個身體在他人面前敞開的弱勢感更加令虎於無所適從，「沒感覺的話、嗯、那你也太遜了。」為了讓自己顯得不那麼難堪，他挑釁地回嘴。  
昏黃的室內，柔和的燈光被壯五遮擋，在虎於身上灑落一片陰翳，「難道沒人告訴你，這種時候挑釁並不明智嗎？」手指翻攪肉壁，指節彎曲、拓開扣挖，隨著身體的緊繃與肉壁的收縮響起的，是身下人的驚喘。  
「啊……痛、別……」虎於扭動掙扎著，試圖逃離手指的折磨，「……要不是我、嗯、分化成omega，現在不明智的還不知道是誰呢。」他瞪著壯五被陰影浸潤得暗紫的眼眸，不服氣地回道。  
壯五輕哼了聲，作為挑釁的回答，在後穴裡又擠入了一根手指。  
「嗯唔！」虎於猝不及防的悶哼出聲，聲音黏膩得連自己都聽不下去。他難為情的用手背摀住嘴，試圖不讓細碎的哼吟洩漏。  
「御堂君大概對自己的能力有些誤解吧。」alpha好整以暇的聲音幽幽傳來，「以為憑一個半吊子beta的追求，能壓倒一個逢坂家的alpha嗎？你能在那種世界平安長大到現在真是令我吃驚啊。」  
「別只在這種時候搬出、逢坂的名字－－啊！」一次增加到四根的手指令虎於忍不住痛呼。  
「先把逢坂這姓氏掛在嘴上的可是你。」與被前戲弄的失去還嘴餘裕的虎於不同，壯五一邊探索著身下人的身體，一邊細心觀察著。虎於的表情與身體隨著自己的動作而扭曲、顫抖。一股奇異的、堪稱罪惡的滿足感湧了上來。

這是只在他面前嶄露的樣子。明明是那麼驕傲又彆扭的人，明明知道他的陰暗面，卻還是甘心受他擺弄。即使弱勢、難堪、狼狽，依然向他敞開了雙臂。  
他抽出埋在後穴裡的手指，俯下身，把頭埋進虎於的肩頸。馥郁的酒香突破抑制劑的限制，與自己的薰衣草香混合。香草植物特有的、略微嗆鼻的馨香，融合甜美苦醇的酒香，並不算柔和的味道，此刻聞起來卻讓人安心。

「給你最後一次反悔的機會。」他低聲的，像宣示什麼似的緩緩說道：「要我放開你的話，就只能趁現在了。」  
「就算之後的路再痛苦，就算你到時候說後悔，也不會再有逃走的機會了。」  
虎於哼了聲，摸索著將手疊在壯五的手背上，緩緩握緊，「被你問這麼多遍，我才要擔心你會後悔吧，見omega起意的膽小鬼。」他悶悶的道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每次想寫pwp都會因為不想讓劇情太不合理而努力鋪墊。不過仔細想想，這種冷cp忽然就要打炮的情節本來就不可能合理到哪去吧。  
> 但我還是會想鋪墊就是了ww  
> 太久沒開車前戲寫起來感覺有點乾。而且我認真覺得呻吟聲超難寫orz

**Author's Note:**

> 最近覺得我老是一腳踏進冷cp的原因，說不定是因為物以稀為貴，想看較少被人關心、但又有可愛之處的角色，被人關心、被人愛、被人選擇的樣子。  
> 雖然早就知道zool一定會有所成長，但一開始真沒想過我會喜歡虎於ww倒是有預感會喜歡透真。


End file.
